majestyfandomcom-20200215-history
Elven Bungalow
Overview "The bright blue roof of an Elven Bungalow loudly proclaims the Elven presence. Each Bungalow lets you recruit and support two Elves. The downside of hosting Elves is that they bring their Elven Lounges and Gambling Halls with them." The Elves are one of the three possible non-human races available to the Sovereign. They refuse to live in a domain already home to another non-human race; therefore their abode, the Elven Bungalow, is unavailable for construction to a Sovereign if they already have a Gnome Hovel or Dwarven Settlement built in their kingdom. Function If the Sovereign has a Level 2 Palace, an Inn, and a Marketplace they will be able to construct an Elven Bungalow, provided that there are no other non-humans present in the Kingdom. The Elven Bungalow lets the Sovereign recruit up to 2 Elvish Heroes per Bungalow. As an additional bonus, the Marketplace gold generation rate is increased by 100% once an Elven Bungalow has been added to the Kingdom. However, once an Elven Bungalow has been completed an Elven Lounge will appear in the Kingdom. Elven Lounge have diplomatic immunity, so they are un-taxable, and will waste the valuable time and money of many Heroes. Additionally, a Gambling Hall will appear for each Rogue's Guild in the Kingdom. Gambling Halls have the same detrimental traits as Elven Lounges, but do allow the Sovereign to play a game of chance for extra gold, if they are feeling lucky. Strategies Elves are the strongest non-magic ranged unit in the game, but are expensive and have very little health. The economic bonus provided by having them in the Kingdom can prove extremely useful in time-limited, gold-generation Quests, such as A Deal with a Demon. The Elven Lounge and Gambling Halls that are created by having the Elves can be dealt with in a variety of ways, the simplest being to turn of repairs and place an attack flag with sufficient value on it. A low-level rogue can be easily enticed to destroy it this way. The Lounges and Halls will not respawn after being destroyed. Elves are a critical element of the fastest gold generating economic systems in the game. Official Descriptions In-game "Prone to self-indulgence, Elves require a lavish dwelling when they settle in any kingdom. Bright blue shingles are a characteristic of all Elven structures and date back to pre-recorded times." * Recruits Elves * Doubles the amount of gold generated by your Marketplaces * An Elven Lounge will soon be built in any settlement containing an Elven Bungalow Game Manual "The bright blue roof of an Elven Bungalow loudly proclaims the Elven presence. Each Bungalow lets you recruit and support two Elves. The downside of hosting Elves is that they bring their Elven Lounges and Gambling Halls with them. " Main Function: Home for Elves. Prerequisites: You must already have a level two Palace, a Marketplace, and an Inn. In addition, you cannot build this if your kingdom contains any Dwarves or Gnomes. Level One: Lets you recruit up to two Elves. Increases all Marketplace income. Causes an Elven Lounge to appear. Causes a Gambling Hall to appear, when combined with a Rogues Guild. Image Gallery '' Elven Bungalow.png|Elven Bungalow Elven_bungalow_window.png|Elven Bungalow Window elves attacking.png|Elves attacking their own Bungalow '' Category:Elves Category:Non-human Building Category:Non-human Guild Category:Economic Building Category:Building Category:Economy Category:Recruitment Category:Non-taxable Category:Non-human Race